


The Beginning

by JayKnowsya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alive Camden Lahey, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Talia Hale, Alpha Scott, Alpha Talia Hale, Anal Sex, Bottom Isaac, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is Seventeen Years Old, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Dry Humping, F/M, Gay Sex, Human Isaac Lahey, Hurt Isaac, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Possessive Derek, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Rough Sex, Scott is older than Stiles, Self-Lubrication, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Shower Sex, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, Top Derek, Top Scott McCall, Virgin Derek Hale, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Young Cora Hale, Young Derek Hale, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayKnowsya/pseuds/JayKnowsya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek met Stiles when he and a couple of his friends where messing around in the hallway and Stiles had come out and told them to stop, since then on Derek can't take the boy with the whisky brown eyes out of his mind. This story tells how they met, how they fell in love and how they get together.                            </p>
<p>****<br/>I changed a couple of things around, so don't hate me, I might also change the name of the story. Hope you enjoy this story!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  Stiles looked over his music piece and sight, it was his favorite, his had practice it a thousand times and knew it by memory already and can play it well, but he always thought he could do better.  
  He was about to start playing when he hears a basketball being bounced outside in the hallway. He tries a second time to play, but the noise interrupts him, he sets down his cello and goes outside; there are a group of boys passing the ball to each other.  
"Hey do you guys mind? I'm trying to practice" Stiles says.  
"How do you know we're not trying to practice too" a boy that he recognized as Derek Hale the popular boy of the school.  
"Because basketball practice takes place in the gym" Stiles says.  
"Basketball practice takes place anywhere you have a basketball" he says and busts out with a few dribbling moves and approaches him.  
Stiles turns away in annoyance.  
"Hey I'll make you a deal if you can take the ball away from me then maybe I'll stop" Derek says.  
  Stiles looks at him, "fine."  
  Derek dribbles the ball a couple of times on one hand then pushes it between his legs to his other hand as Stiles tries to grab it from him. This goes on for a couple of minutes, then Derek takes the ball and holds it out to Stiles, as he's about to grab it Derek tosses the ball to his other hand and spins it on one finger, showing off.  
  Stiles shakes his head then walks off. He opens the door to the orchestra room and walks inside, he picks up his cello and puts it against his chest and sits down on the chair and starts to play.  
  The door opens and closes but he ignores whoever is coming in.  
"Hey look I'm sorry about that" he turns around and sees Derek standing there his hands in his pockets.  
"Can you please leave" Stiles says.  
"What's your name" Derek asks.  
"I'm trying to practice" Stiles says.  
"Okay I'll leave but after you give me your name" Derek says.  
"I'll tell you my name if you can play one instrument in here" Stiles challenges him.  
Derek looks over to the instruments and goes over to them, he comes back holding his hands behind his back the shows the triangle.  
Stiles smriks, "I'm Stiles, now can you please leave?"  
"I'm-"  
"I know how you are, now can you please leave?"  
"It was nice meeting you Stiles" Derek says.  
Stiles watches him as he leaves, he looks back to his music as the door closes and he starts to play.

****

  Derek frowned, usually he impressed girls and boys when he showed off having them fall at his feet, but Stiles was different he didn't fall for any of his crap, which is what he like about the boy.  
  He smiled, hopefully tomorrow he agrees to a date with him, he walks up the steps to his house and walks inside.  
"Der-bear!"  
"Hey Cora" Derek says hugging his little sister, "how was you first day of school?"  
"It was awesome I made so many friends" she said.  
"That's good" he says going into the kitchen to help with dinner, "hey mom."  
"Don't 'hey mom' me give me a kiss" Talia said.  
He walks over and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Now help me set up the table, Cora go call your sister, uncle, and dad" Talia said.  
"Okay" Cora says walking away.  
"Be careful on the stairs" Talia says.  
"Okay momma" Cora says.  
"So anything happen today" Talia asks.  
"I met this cute guy this morning" he says with a big smile.  
"Tell me about him" she says.  
"There's not much to tell, I met him when me and a couple of the guys where messing around in the hallway, he came over and told us to stop because he was practicing" he says.  
"What was he practicing?"  
''I don't know he wouldn't talk to me expect to tell me to leave him alone" Derek said.  
"Let me guess knowing you, you didn't leave him alone until he told you his name" Talia said.  
"You know me so well" Derek mocked.  
''Don't mock me I'm your mother, but more importantly I'm your alpha'' she said.  
''Sorry Alpha" he said.  
She chuckled,"now tell me his name."  
''Stiles" he said.  
''Stiles? Now where have I heared that before?" she said.  
''Hey Derek" a voice said from behind him.  
''Hey uncle Peter" Derek said, hugging him.  
''Peter have you heared of a boy named Stiles?"  
''Stiles? Yes I've heared that name before wait Tom!"  
''What?!"  
''Do you remember a kid named Stiles?"  
''Yeah that's the Sheriff's kid'' Tom said walking into the kitchen with Cora on his hip, Laura behind him.  
''What" Derek said, eyes widening.  
"Well looks like Derek has a crush on the Sheriff's son" Talia said.  
  Derek groaned, face turning red.

****

  Stiles sight, it was already 6:30 he had been practicing for the past hour and a half, his back was stiff and his neck ached. He got up and put his cello away in its cast, he put his bow and music book in the back of it. He got his backpack and put it on his shoulders, he reached down and grabbed the handle and pulled it with him as he walked out of the room. He walked out of the school, seeing a couple of kids here or there, he got his phone out and called Scott but it went to voice mail.  
He called Isaac next but it also went to voice mail.  
"God damn it" he said hanging up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket.  
He grabbed his cello and put it on his shoulders over his backpack and started walking.  
"Hey Stiles" a car pulled up beside him.  
Stiles looked inside the car to see Derek Hale.  
"What do you want Derek" Stiles asked.  
"Need a ride" Derek asked.  
"No thank you I'll walk" Stiles said.  
"It's gonna rain, and I know you don't want to get your instrument wet" Derek said as it started to thunder.  
"Crap" Stiles said, "okay I'll take your offer."  
Derek got out of the car and opened the trunk, Stiles took the cello off his back and put it inside the trunk.  
"Get in I'll fix it" Derek said.  
"Okay" Stiles turned and went to the front and got in, as soon as he closed the door it started to pour.  
  Stiles felt the car jump then the driver door opened and Derek jumped in soaking wet. Stiles brusted out laughing.  
"What" Derek asked starting the car.  
"I knew I made people wet for me but you took it to the next level" Stiles giggles.  
"Oh so your a smartass" Derek said, pulling out of the side of the rode.  
"Yup" Stiles said.  
"Good to know" Derek said, "how come you don't drive?"  
"I do, but I still have to wait two more months to get my license" Stiles said.  
"Yeah I hate the waiting" Derek said.  
"I can't wait until I have my license no more having to call Scott for a ride" Stiles said.  
  Derek hummed, looking at the road.  
"Can I ask you a question" Derek asked.  
"Sure" Stiles said looking at him.  
"How come you don't like me" Derek asked.  
"What do you mean" Stiles asked confused.  
"When we met this morning, you didn't seem to like me" Derek said.  
"Maybe I don't like guys who seem to think that the whole world revolves around them" Stiles said.  
"I don't think the whole world revolves around me" Derek said.  
  Stiles gave him his most famous 'bitch please' look.  
"I don't, okay I only challenged you to impress you" Derek said.  
"To impress me? Why where you trying to impress me" Stiles asked.  
"Because I liked how you didn't take any of my crap, I like how you made me work to get to know your name, I like a challenge" Derek said.  
"And others don't challenge you" Stiles asked but he knew the answer.  
"Well if you haven't noticed others like to throw themselves at me" Derek said.  
"Yeah I've noticed" Stiles said.  
"But you didn't" Derek looked at him.  
"Why would I, your not my type" Stiles said.  
"Haven't you parents ever told you that it's not nice to lie" Derek said.  
"Nice isn't in my vocabulary" Stiles said.  
"Clearly" Derek said looking over at Stiles with smirk.  
  Stiles rolled his eyes, looking back out the window.  
"Stiles?"  
"Whats up" Stiles said looking at Derek.  
"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me" Derek said.  
  Stiles looked at him one of his eyebrows going up, "why?"  
"Not the response I was looking for" Derek said.  
"You didn't answer my question, why?"  
"Like I told you before, I like you" Derek said.  
"What if I tell you I'm not interested" Stiles asked.  
"Then I'll ask you again tomorrow."  
"And if I say no tomorrow?"  
"Then the next day, I won't stop until you say yes."  
"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"  
"Yup" Derek said popping the 'p'.  
  Stiles looked at him for a minute then sight, "Fine, I'll go out with you."  
"Cool I'll pick you up on Friday at 8" Derek said.  
  Stiles nodded, "okay, you better bring flowers."  
"What kind of date would I be if I didn't" Derek asked.  
"White lilys, so you can get on my moms good side, she's the one you need to worry about" Stiles said.  
"So it's your mom that I need to worry about?"  
"Yup, I'm a mommy's boy, since I'm a carrier" Stiles said.  
"Are all carriers mommy's boys" Derek wonders.  
"Yeah most likely" Stiles said.  
  Derek hummed deep in thought, after a couple of minutes he stopped outside of Stiles house; it was drizzling now.  
"Ill help you get your instrument out" Derek got out and opened the trunck, he got the cello out and held it out to Stiles.  
"Thank you Derek" he said putting it on his shoulders holding his backpack in his hands.  
"Your welcome, see you tomorrow" Derek said getting back in his car.  
  Stiles turned away and walked inside, when the door closed he heard the car pull away. He sight, why did he have to fall for Derek freaking Hale of all people?

****

  The next morning Stiles was in the orchestra room practicing when he heard the door open, he looked up and saw Derek there.  
"You lose something" Stiles asked.  
"Nah, just admiring the view" Derek said.  
"Admire from afar" Stiles said turning back to his music.  
"I like the view from here" Derek said arms crossed over his chest.  
  Stiles rolled his eyes then went back to practicing ignoring Derek. He played forgetting that Derek was there, until he felt hands around his waist.  
"What are you doing" he asked still playing.  
"Trying to see if I can distract you" he said.  
"Its not working" Stiles said, still playing.  
"Bit I can" Derek said.  
"Try" Stiles challenged.  
  Derek hummed then brushed his lips over the back of Stiles neck, he moved to the bottom of his ear and gently bit it. Stiles shivered, he tilted his head to the other side giving Derek more access to his neck; he moaned when Derek kissed a certain spot.  
"I hate you" Stiles said resting his head on Derek's shoulder.  
  Derek chuckled, "sure you do" he moved and sat on the chair that was near by still keeping his hands on Stiles waist.  
"What are you doing here, you always go to the gym to practice" Stiles said looking at Derek.  
"I wanted to see you" Derek said.  
  Stiles hummed, looking deep in thought.  
"What?"  
"Just wondering" Stiles said.  
"About?"  
"Why you like me" Stiles said.  
"I told you yesterday, it's because you don't take my crap, and your a challenge I like challenges" Derek said, leaning over so they where looking deep into each others eyes.  
Stiles nodded. Derek leaned forward a little and stopped waiting for Stiles to move back, hut he didn't; Stiles moved forward pressing their lips together. Derek smiled wrapping his arm Stiles waist; Stiles put his bow on his lap and wrapped his arm around Derek's neck, pulling him closer. Derek licked Stiles lip and slipped his hand inside Stiles shirt making him gasp, he pushed his tongue inside. Stiles moaned, he shyly flicks his tongue against Derek's.  
  After a couple of seconds of kissing, Stiles pulled back and looked at Derek who moved to kissing his neck.  
"Derek I need to practice" he said.  
"Then practice" Derek said not moving away.  
Stiles sight, "don't leave marks, my mom will kill me then I won't be able to go out with you."  
  That stopped Derek, "okay" he moved to resting his chin on Stiles shoulder. Stiles looked back at his music and started playing again, forgetting that Derek was there.  
"Your good" Derek said after Stiles finished playing.  
"I don't think so" Stiles said.  
"Why not? Your good" Derek said.  
"You think so?"  
"Yup."  
"Thanks" Stiles blushed.

****

"Come on" Derek said pulling Stiles with him to his car.  
"I'm coming" Stiles said running after him.  
  They got in the car and Derek drove away.  
"Where are we going" Stiles asked.  
"Somewhere we can be alone" Derek said.  
"Okay" Stiles said.  
  After a couple of minutes they were outside of Beacon Hills.  
"Where are we going?"  
"There's an abandoned distillery just a couple of minutes outside of Beacon Hills, when do your parents expect you home?"  
"7, they know I stay for practice" Stiles said.  
"Its barely 3:30, why do you practice so late" Derek asked.  
"Because Manhattan school of music is holding auditions, in six months and since I was a kid I've wanted to go there" Stiles said, "my parents have talked with my orchestra teacher, and she agreed to let me stay late, she gave me a spare key to lock up when I leave, and when I come in the morning."  
"So you want to become a profession player" Derek asked stopping the car, and got out.  
"Yes" Stiles said following Derek.  
Derek hummed.  
"What" Stiles asked as Derek pushed the door opened and they we're inside.  
"I can see you wearing a black suit and acting all professional like" Derek said wrapping his arms around Stiles waist, pulling him close.  
"Perv" Stiles said wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.  
  Derek chuckled, he leaned down and kissed Stiles his hands going to his hips.  
Stiles let himself enjoy the kisses, Derek gently pushed Stiles by his hips to a wall, he pressed his body against Stiles. Stiles gasped feeling Derek's hardening member against his lower stomach.  
"Derek?"  
"Sorry" Derek said moving his lower body away slightly.  
"Its fine" Stiles said, looking at him.  
"Come on there's a mattress over here" Derek said.  
"Why is there a mattress here" Stiles asked.  
"Sometimes I spend the night here" Derek said.  
"Why" Stiles asked, as Derek lead him to the back corner, a mattress on the floor.  
"Sometimes I need time to myself" Derek said, laying down.  
  Stiles hummed, laying down his head on Derek's chest. They laid there just enjoying each others company.


	2. Chapter 2

   Stiles looked at himself in the mirror brushing his hands down his shirt nervously. Derek was gonna pick him up in a couple of minutes and he was freaking out.  
"Stiles."  
  He turned to see his mom standing against the door looking at him with an amused smile.  
"Got a date" she asked.  
"Yes, and please be nice I really like him mom" Stiles said.  
"Its my job to make sure that he takes good care of my baby" she said.  
  Stiles blushed, Derek always made sure that Stiles was comfortable and never pressured him, "he does."  
"Good cause if he didn't, I'd make sure to tell you father" she said.  
Stiles eyes widened, "mom no, dad will shot him!"  
  She chuckled, "exactly."  
"Your a terrible person" he said.  
"Like mother like son" she said.  
  Stiles giggled, "I love you mom" he said hugging her.  
"I love you too baby" she said squeezing him with the little strength she had, ever since they found out that she had cancer, she'd been getting weaker, and weaker everyday.  
"Will you be okay, by yourself" he asked.  
"Stiles I'm a grown women, I can take care of myself" she said.  
"You know what I mean mom" he said.  
"I know, and it's my job to worry, yours is to be carefree" she said.  
"No its everybody's job to worry about their family" he said.  
  She smiled fondly, kissing his forehead, "are you ready?"  
"Yeah-"  
  He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Claudia rushed to the front door, she opened it and there Derek stood, with white lily's in his hand.  
"Ms. Stilinski" he said.  
"Call me Claudia, Ms. Stilinski is my mother in law" she said.  
"Claudia, these are for you" he said.  
"Why thank you" she said taking, she let in him a date she went to the kitchen, getting a vase.  
"So what's your name? How old are you? Am I gonna be a grandmother so soon?"  
"Mom!" Stiles yelled as Derek choked, on his spit.  
"What" she asked innocently.  
"Oh my god" Stiles said burying his face in his hands.  
  She chuckled, "you didn't answer my questions."  
"My name is Derek Hale, I'm 17 and no your not gonna be a grandmother yet."  
"I'm holding you to that" she said, "bring him back by 11 no later."  
"Of course" Derek said.  
  Stiles walked out his face bright red.  
"Make use to use protection" Claudia called out.  
"Mom!"  
  She giggled, "I love you!"  
"Love you too" Stiles called out as Derek started his car and drove away.  
"Wasn't she just worried about becoming a grandmother just now" Derek asked.  
"That was her being funny" Stiles said, "but if you did get me pregnant, she'd chop your balls off then feed them to you."  
  Derek gulped, "good to know"  
  Stiles giggled, "don't worry I'll save you from the big bad scary momma bear."  
  Derek glared at him, no threat behind it.

****

  "Derrrrek" Stiles whined.  
  Derek sight, "what?"  
"Where are we going" Stiles asked.  
"Its a surprise, so stop whining" Derek said.  
"Your no fun" Stiles pout.  
  Derek smiled, then pulled into the parking lot of the carnival.  
"OH MY GOD! I LOVE CARNIVALS!" Stiles shouted.  
  Derek winced at the sound but chuckled. They got off and walked to the entrance, Derek paid for the tickets.  
"Derek I have money you don't need to pay for all if it" Stiles said annoyed.  
"I want to pay, let's just go" Derek said pulling Stiles to the rides.  
  Stiles slipped his hand in Derek's as they got on the ferrie wheel, he rested his head on Derek's chest as it started.  
  Stiles giggled.  
"What" Derek asked.  
"I got butterflies in my stomach" Stiles said looking up at him.  
  Derek smiled, leaning down and kissed him as the wheel came to a stop.  
"You make me get butterflies in my stomach too" Derek whispered in his ear.  
  Stiles smiled, feeling a blush creep on his cheeks. He leaned back against Derek's chest as the wheel started to move.  
  After they got off, Stiles hopped on Derek's back as they walked around.  
"You hungry" Derek asked as they walked by a food stand.  
"Always" Stiles hummed.  
"What do you want?"  
"Pizza, nachos, and curly fries, with a coke."  
"Okay go get a table" Derek said, letting Stiles slide off his back.  
"Okay" Stiles leaned up and kissed him before he left to get a table.  
  Derek came back a couple of minutes later with the food, he sat next to Stiles.  
"Thanks" Stiles said, grabbing his curly fries and dipped them in the nacho cheese, "what" he asked when he saw Derek smile at him.  
  Derek took his chin, then kissed him, licking his lip, making him gasped.  
"You had cheese on your lip" Derek said.  
"Thanks" Stiles whispered, with a blush.  
"You got shy all of a sudden" Derek smirked.  
"Shut up" Stiles turned his face feeling hotter.  
  Derek kissed his forehead then went back to eating his food.  
"So Derek, we should get to know each other" Stiles said.  
"Okay, what do you want to know" Derek asked.  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
"Two sisters, Laura she's a senior, and Cora she's four" Derek smiled.  
"It must be nice having siblings" Stiles said.  
"No, especially since I'm the only boy I get roped into doing all the girl stuff, one time Laura put makeup on me" Derek said.  
  Stiles giggled, "I bit you looked so pretty."  
"Of course I did, especially when she force me to put on a dress" Derek said as Stiles took a sip of coke.  
  Stiles snorted, choking on his coke, "what?"  
"Yeah Laura made me wear a dress, and let me tell you she can be scary when she wants to" Derek shivered.  
"Aw is Derek Hale scared of his big sister" Stiles asked jokes.  
"Yes I am, your not the one who lives with her" Derek said, "do you have siblings?"  
"No but I have Scott and Isaac" Stiles said.  
"Do you want siblings?"  
"Yeah it sucks being the only child."  
"You can have one of mine."  
  Stiles smiled, "maybe."  
"Though if you do, you might want Cora, she's really calm" Derek said, as his finished his food.  
"Maybe" Stiles kissed him getting cheese on his cheek, "sorry."  
"No your not" Derek said.  
"No I'm not" Stiles agreed.  
  When they finished they throw their stuff away then walked around.  
"Look there's a photo booth" Stiles said.  
"Come on" Derek said pulling him towards it.  
  They got in and Derek put a dollar in, the first picture was of Derek kissing Stiles cheek, the next one was of them looking into each other's eyes, their noses touching, and the last two where of them kissing.  
  They got out and Stiles kept the photes.  
"Come on" Stiles dragged Derek with him where there was a stage and a big sigh next to it, "look they have a food eating contest."  
"What's the prize?"  
"Three tickets to go to Hawaii" Stiles said.  
  Derek hummed, "cool."  
"Anyone else want to join" a guy on the stage with a microphone asked.  
"I'll do it" Derek said.  
"Cool come on up" microphone guy said.  
"Derek what are you doing" Stiles asked.  
"I'm gonna win those tickets for you" Derek said.  
"Derek you just ate, and if you did win those will be your tickets" Stiles said.  
"Don't worry my stomach is like a bottomless pit" Derek grinned and hopped on the stage.  
"Okay, first things first here are white t-shirts so that you don't get yours dirty" mic guy said as all the contestants where passed white shirts.  
  Derek took his dark green shirt off and tossed it to Stiles who caught it, with a smile. All the other contestants where big and fat, while Derek was tall and buffed, a little on the skinny side.  
"Okay you guys will be eating 60 hot dogs in 15 minutes, the first person to finish is the winner, or if the timer goes off and no body has finished the person the the less hot dogs wins, okay?"  
All the contestants nod, "okay ready... set... go!"  
And it began. All the contestants started eating, shoving hot dog after hot dog in their mouth. The first three minutes where fine, so where the next three, by 9 minutes one of the contents throw up, and by the next two Derek finished, all 60 hot dogs.  
"We have a winner" mic guy said.  
The whole crowd cheered.  
"Congratulations, you just won three tickets to Hawaii" microphone guy said.  
"Thanks" Derek said, he hopped down and went over to Stiles, letting out a big burp.  
"Hey" Stiles smiled.  
"Hey, god I'm full" he said patting his stomach.  
"You think" Stiles giggled.  
"Here" Derek said holding out the tickets out to Stiles.  
"Wait you where serious" Stiles said wide eyed.  
"Of course I was serious" Derek said.  
"I was too, those are your tickets" Stiles said.  
Derek thought for a moment but he got an idea, "okay" he said putting them in his back pocket.

****

  Later that night, Derek had Stiles pressed against his car as they made out.  
"Derek?"  
"Yeah" he said, kissing along, his neck.  
"We should probably take this inside the car" Stiles moaned.  
  Derek leaned back to look at him, "you don't want to stop?"  
  Stiles raised an eyebrow, "do you?"  
"Stupid question" Derek smiled.  
"Real stupid" Stiles smiled wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.  
  Derek reached behind Stiles trying to find the handle, but Stiles was distracting him by rubbing his stomach against his growing member. He finally got it open and sat on the seat, Stiles got in and straddled him, running his fingers through his hair.  
  Derek's hands went from Stiles' hips to his ass in seconds, squeezing gently. Stiles moaned feeling himself growing harder by the second.  
"Derek" Stiles moaned.  
"Yeah" his voice was muffled since it was buried in his neck.  
"We should get going, it's almost 11" Stiles said.  
  Derek sight, leaning back against the seat to look at him, his lips where swollen, and his hair was sticking up in every direction, "okay."  
  Stiles smiled he kissed him, then moved to his seat buckling in. Derek started the car and drove away.

****

"Want me to pick you up tomorrow" Derek asked, they had two minutes, before it will be 11.  
"Where will we be going" Stiles asked.  
"I don't know we could go anywhere you want" Derek said.  
  Stiles hummed, "can we go to the library, then to the park?"  
"Sure, if you want you can invite Scott and Isaac" Derek said.  
"Really, cool I'll call him later" Stiles said, glad that his boyfriend will be meeting his best friends.  
At that moment the front door opened to revile the sheriff and Claudia.  
"Dad what are you doing here" Stiles asked.  
"Will, I do live here Stiles" the sheriff said.  
"Oh right, um dad this is Derek Hale, my boyfriend" Stiles said.  
"Sheriff" Derek said shacking his hand.  
"Hale? Talia's kid" the sheriff asked.  
"Yes sir" Derek said.  
"Its good to meet you, though I hope your nothing like your sister" he said.  
"Laura" Derek asked.  
"Yeah I've stopped her a couple of times" the sheriff said.  
"I didn't know that sir" Derek said.  
"She is 18, so I didn't need to inform your parents since she's of age" the sheriff said, "though it seems your parents don't know about it either."  
"They probably do" Derek lied.  
"So Stiles how was your date" Claudia asked.  
"It was awesome, Derek took me to a carnival" Stiles smiled.  
"Yup, and I also won these" Derek said pulling out the tickets from his pocket.  
"What are these" Claudia asked as he handed them to her.  
"There free tickets to Hawaii that I won for Stiles at a food contest" Derek said.  
"Derek I said that those were yours" Stiles glared at him.  
"Derek we can't accept these" the sheriff said.  
"Its fine" he said.  
"What if your family wants to go to Hawaii, these are your tickets" Claudia said.  
"My family and I have been to Hawaii many times, and if we wanted to go again, we will we have more than enough money" Derek said.  
"Derek-"  
"Please I insist."  
After a moment the sheriff sights, "thank you for the tickets Derek that was very generous of you."  
"Your welcome" Derek smiled at him.  
"Will it's getting late, Derek you should be heading home" the sheriff said.  
"Of course, bye Stiles" Derek kissed his cheek then went back to his car.  
"Bye Derek" Stiles waved at him as he drove away.

****

Scott was sitting on the couch, Isaac next to him, his legs on Scott's lap, as they watch a movie.  
His phone rang right as a sex scene came on, "hello?"  
"Hey Scott" Stiles voice rang through the phone.  
"Hey, let me put you on speaker" Scott put it on speaker then between him and Isaac.  
"Hey Stiles" Isaac said.  
"Hey Isaac, why do I hear moaning" Stiles asked, "did I interrupt something?"  
"No we're watching the Thor" Scott said.  
"Okay that's cool, so Isaac how are you?"  
"I'm good" Isaac said.  
"How's the baby" Stiles asked.  
"She's fine" Isaac said rubbing his four month belly bump.  
"I still think it's gonna be a boy" Scott said, running his hands over Isaac's pregnant belly.  
"Its gonna be a girl" Isaac said.  
"What do you want Stiles" Scott asked.  
"Will if I where pregnant I'd want a girl, they always have cute little outfits for them"Stiles said.  
"Awesome" Scott said rolling his eyes.  
Stiles and Isaac both giggled.  
"Anyway, the reason I called was because, Derek and I are going to the park tomorrow, and he said to invite you guys" Stiles said.  
"Do you want to go" Scott asked Isaac.  
"Yeah we should, besides getting out of the house and walking would be good for me and the baby" Isaac said.  
"Okay we'll go" Scott told Stiles.  
"Cool, my best friends will meet my boyfriend" Stiles said.  
"Do I need to give him the big brother talk" Scott asked.  
"Like what?"  
"Like you guys can't have sex until marriage" Scott said.  
"Scott you had sex and have a kid on the way" Stiles stated.  
"I'm older" Scott yelled.  
"By four months get over it" Stiles said.  
Isaac giggled, "yeah we'll go."  
"Awesome, will I'll let you guys get back to watching your porn together" Stiles giggled.  
"Bye bitch" Scott said.  
"Night jerk."  
"Idjits" Isaac said.  
Scott and Stiles brusted out laughing.  
"Bye" Stiles giggled.  
"Bye" Scott and Isaac said together.  
"I'm hungry" Isaac said.  
"Okay what do you want" Scott kissed his cheek.  
"Peanut butter, jelly and tomato sandwich" Isaac said.  
"Okay" Scott kissed his nose then got up.  
He came back a moment later with Isaac's sandwich, he handed it to him and he sat back down, putting Isaac's legs back on his lap. Isaac took a big bit and moaned.  
"This is so good" he hummed, "want some?"  
"No I'm good thanks anyways" Scott said pulling Isaac to his chest as he ate.  
They went back to watching the movie, Isaac moved closer to Scott's side, resting his head on Scott's shoulder.  
"I love you" Isaac said.  
"I love you too" Scott kissed him, "and I love you baby" he said kissing Isaac's belly.  
Isaac smiled running his fingers through Scott's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how food contest go I wrote what I think happens at one, and I'm a big fan of scisaac, I hope u guys like the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had problems going on and I need time away from everything. I'll try to update the next chapter in two weeks

"Stiles?"  
  There was a knock on the door.  
"What" he groaned rolling over in his bed.  
"Derek is here" his mom said, opening the door and grinned at him.  
"Why is he here so early" he rolled over again to face her.  
"Its actually 12 and you told him to come at 10" she said.  
"Ugh... having a boyfriend is so complicated" Stiles said getting up, and walked over to his closet.  
  Claudia smiled as she watched her son get dressed, "you could always end it" she suggested.  
"You would love that wouldn't you" Stiles said grabbing his shoes form under the bed.  
"I would love it" John said from behind Claudia, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Of course you would" Stiles said under his breath, "I'm introducing Derek to Scott and Isaac."  
"Yeah, Scott said he's gonna give Derek the big brother talk" Stiles said getting his wallet, house keys and backpack.  
"Really, he's gonna be a father soon" Claudia said, "that reminds me Stiles want to get on birth control?"  
  Stiles choked on his spit, "mom!"  
"What" she asked innocently.  
"Oh my god" Stiles face turned bright red.  
"Claudia, seriously" John asked looking at his wife.  
"Yes seriously John, what's the problem" Claudia asked looking at him over her shoulder.  
"Your basically giving him permission to have sex" John said.  
"John you know Stiles will have sex with or without our permission, so I want him to be save and get on birth control" Claudia said.  
  John looked at her then looked over at Stiles who was still blushing madly, "true okay, Stiles no having sex until after we get you on birth control."  
"Dad!"  
"I'll take you tomorrow" Claudia smiled at her son's face.  
"To-tomorrow?"  
"Better safe than sorry" she said.  
"But it's still too early in our relationship" Stiles said.  
  Claudia and John give him a look.  
"Okay fine, can I go now" Stiles asked wanting to leave as quick as possible.  
"Sure" Claudia and John moved away from the doorway so Stiles could pass.  
"Thank you" Stiles passed going towards the stairs.  
  Derek was in the living room sitting on one of the couches.  
"Derek" Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck, "did you hear any of that?"  
"Every last word" Derek said in his ear.  
  Stiles groaned pulling back from him, "great."  
  Derek grinned, "don't worry I won't try any on you."  
"I don't promise anything" Stiles grinned.  
"Stiles" Derek said.  
"What" Stiles asked innocently.  
"We're still in you parents house" Derek said.  
"So?"  
"Stiles" Derek said in warning.  
"Fine be a sourwolf" Stiles smiled.  
"You ready to go" Derek asked.  
"Yeah, let's go" Stiles said, he turned and yelled, "bye mom, dad I'm leaving!"  
"Bye, have fun" John yelled back.  
"Use protection" Claudia yelled.  
"Mom!"  
"Bye Stiles."  
"Let's go Derek" Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and lead him out of the house face burning red.  
  Stiles and Derek walked out of the house, and to the car. Derek start the car and drove away, Stiles grabbed his hand, and interlocked their fingers together; Stiles sat their hands on his lap.  
"So what was with the getting you on birth control" Derek asked after a couple of minutes of silence.  
"My mom doesn't want me to get pregnant so soon" Stiles said.  
"She doesn't need to worry I won't have sex with you until your ready and I'll make sure to always wear a condum."  
"Derek we might have a problem" Stiles blushed.  
"What" Derek asked looking at him.  
"Well ... I ... um ..." Stiles bit his lip, "I ... don't ... um..."  
"What? What is it?"  
"Idon'tlikecondums" Stiles said fast, face now tomato red.  
"What?"  
"I don't like condums" Stiles said a little slower.  
"You dont" Derek asked.  
"No and I mean condums are only for people who have diseases, and don't want to get pregnant, and we'll I'm a virgin, and I'm getting on the pill, so I don't want to use one unless, you have something" Stiles looked at him.  
"No I don't have anything, I'm a virgin too" Derek blushed.  
"What?! Your still a virgin! No way" Stiles eyes were so wide Derek was worried that they might pop out of his head.  
"Will I am, I was waiting for my m-" Derek cut himself off.  
"For your what" Stiles asked.  
"The right person" Derek said.  
"Oh. So will we have sex, someday" Stiles asked.  
"Yeah one day" Derek said.  
  Stiles hums, he smiles then turns to face the window, watching the trees as they drive by.  
"Scott and Isaac are gonna meet us at the park" Stiles said.  
"Should I be worried" Derek asked.  
"Scott says he's gonna give you the big brother talk, which I think will be kinda pointless, seeing as he got his boyfriend pregnant" Stiles says looking back at him.  
"Great" Derek says.  
"Don't worry, Scott's not so bad, Isaac on the other hand might get in crappy mood now and again, but other that that their both one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet" Stiles said.  
"I look forward to meeting them" Derek says rubbing his thumb on the back of Stiles hand.  
  Stiles smiled, "I'm pretty sure you and Scott will become good friends, though Scott plays lacrosse not basketball."  
"I'll keep that in mind" Derek said pulling into the library parking lot. Derek parked in a space then turned off the car.  
  Stiles smiled, grabbing his backpack and getting out of the car, "come on I want to get the Star War movies."  
"I've never seen Star Wars" Derek admitted getting out of the car and grabbing ahold of Stiles hand.  
"What?! Seriously? Oh man you are so watching them with me" Stiles said leading him inside. He moved to the movie section, and looked for the movies, "Ah found then, will the first two movies."  
"How many are there" Derek asked.  
"Six" Stiles said.  
"Are they long?"  
"As long as a movie is Der" Stiles grabbed the two movies and moved to check them out.  
"Great" Derek said.  
"You'll love them, don't worry" Stiles said moving up the line.  
"Hello Stiles" an older lady behind the counter said.  
"Hi Mrs. Abby, this is Derek Hale my boyfriend" Stiles said handing her the movies and his library card, "Derek this is Mrs. Abby I've known her since I was a kid."  
"Hello Mrs. Abby" Derek shakes her hand, "It's nice to meet you."  
"Like wise, it's good that Stiles has found someone he can be with, and handsome too" Mrs. Abby said checking out the movies.  
"Thanks" Derek said.  
"Here you go dear" Mrs. Abby handed Stiles the movies and his library card.  
"Thank you Mrs. Abby" Stiles put the movies in his backpack and his library card in his wallet.  
  Derek grabbed Stiles hand and they walked out to the parking lot. Stiles got in the passenger seat and Derek walked around to the drive seat.  
"Did you call Scott telling him to meet us" Derek asked starting the car and driving away.  
"I'll text him" Stiles got out his phone and texted Scott.  
'Hey we're headed o the park already'  
'Kay we're on our way' Scott texted back a minute later.  
'Kay'  
"Their on their way" Stiles said.  
"Okay" Derek said grabbing Stiles hand again.  
  Stiles smiled turning to look out the window, the only sound in the car was the music of the radio. They sat in a comfortable silence, until they reached the park. Derek  parked the car, then turned it off.  
"I got water bottles in my trunk" Derek said getting out.  
"Cool I can put them in my backpack" Stiles said opening his backpack.  
  Derek took two out and put them inside then another two, "that should be enough right" Derek asked closing the trunk door.  
"Yeah Scott doesn't drink much so he gives it to Isaac" Stiles says grabbing Derek's hand as they walk to a table.  
  Stiles sat down and put his backpack in front of him, Derek straddled the bench facing Stiles, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Stiles shoulder.  
"Hi" Stiles smiled.  
"Hi" Derek reached up and pressed his lips against Stiles.  
  Stiles turned his head in a better angle running his hand through Derek's hair. He opens his mouth letting Derek's tongue in, he swirls his tongue against Derek's, then gently sucks it.  
"Stiles" Derek groaned a little.  
  Stiles giggled, "what" he asked innocently.  
  Derek moved under and started sucking on Stiles neck, making him moan.  
"Dude get a room" Scott yelled as he and Isaac walked up to them.  
"Shut up stupid" Stiles blushed as Derek moved away from his neck letting him relaxe a little.  
  Isaac giggled, sitting in front of Stiles, and Scott in front of Derek, "hello I'm Isaac" he held his hand out for Derek do shack.  
"Derek" Derek shook Isaac's hand gently.  
"I'm Scott" Scott said holding out his hand.  
"Hello Scott" Derek said shacking his hand, "It's nice to meet you."  
"You too Stiles talks about you alot" Scott said.  
"Hey Stiles want to come to the restroom with me" Isaac asked standing up with Scott's help.  
"Sure" Stiles stood up and walked with Isaac to the restroom, "I hope Scott doesn't scare him too much."  
"He won't I talked him out of asking Derek to leave you" Isaac says going into a stall.  
"What?!"  
  The only thing Stiles heared was Isaac giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

"So" Scott said as he watched his boyfriend and practically his brother walk away, "what are you doing here Derek? Why are you bring Stiles into this?"  
"He's my mate Scott" Derek said without blinking, "I couldn't just ignore that."  
"Derek, Stiles is going to find out then when he finds out then he'll tell Isaac and I haven't told Isaac yet" Scott said running his hand through his shaggy hair, "and he'll find out about me, he's already suspects something, cause I don't use my inhaler anymore."  
"I told you to keep using in Scott, besides if your asking me to leave Stiles, I can't" Derek said.  
"Can't or won't?"  
"Both, I'm starting to fall in love with him, and I don't want to lose what I have with him" Derek said.  
  Scott sights, "look Derek your a great guy, you are but what happens when Stiles gets attacked by the supernatural, what are you gonna do then?"  
"I don't know Scott but what I do know is that I want to be with him, please Scott" Derek begged. And Derek Hale never begged.  
  Scott looked at him for a moment then sight, "fine, but if anything happens to him I'm going after your ass" Scott said.  
"Got it" Derek said a little relieved, even though Scott was younger he was still an Alpha, and his opinion matters to Derek.  
"They're coming back" Scott said.  
  Derek nodded, "so we're cool?"  
"Yeah we're cool" Scott smiled.  
"Hey guys" Stiles said a little nervous.  
"You okay Stiles" Derek asked.  
"He was worried that Scott might have scared you off" Isaac said.  
"Shut up Isaac" Stiles said, blushing.  
  Derek chuckled, "we're cool" he said looking at Scott for approval.  
  Scott nodded, "yeah we're cool."

****

"Want to come inside" Stiles asked.  
"What about your parents?"  
"They're at work" Stiles said getting out of the car.  
  Derek thought for a moment then followed Stiles out of the car and inside his house. Stiles lead him sstop to his room, he closed the door and pushed Derek toward his bed.  
  Derek sat on the bed, he didn't have time to process what was happening when Stiles straddled him and kissed him. His hands immediately found Stiles ass, grabbing handfuls of it. Stiles moaned his hands gripping Derek's hair, he moved them and reached under to pull his shirt off. Derek grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled off him, Stiles hands immediately went to his chest touching all his muscles.  
  Derek's hips thrusted up rubbing his hard cock against Stiles. Stiles let out a loud moan, he sat back and pulled his shirt up and off, Derek leaned over and sucked a nipple into his mouth.  
"Ah!" Stiles moaned out, his nipples were sensitive.  
Derek hummed rocking up against him, Stiles throw his head back crying out.  
"Touch me please" Stiles moaned.  
Derek pushed his hand inside Stiles jeans and rubbed his fingers against Stiles hole, making him screaming as he came.  
Stiles slammed against Derek feeling tired, he sat up a little when he felt Derek's still hard dick against him.  
"Are you gonna-"  
"It fine Stiles" Derek said shifting back a little bit.  
"No its not, I want to try something, can I?"  
"Sure" Derek said.  
Stiles stood and slowly removed his pants and underwear, Derek watched him his dick getting harder than ever. Stiles reached over and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers.  
He climbed back in his lap and slowly rubbed his ass on top of his dick.  
"Fuck" Derek groaned, it felt amazing having Stiles ass rubbing against him.  
Stiles whimpered his tiny little cock swelling up again. Derek reached down and took him in his hand and started stroking him hard.  
"Derek" Stiles cried out rubbing his hips faster.  
"Fuck Stiles I'm gonna-"  
"Me too" Stiles said.  
"Fuck" Derek stroked faster making Stiles cum for a second time and soon he followed.  
Stiles felt boneless as he laid on top of Derek. Derek kissed his forehead then slowly got up with Stiles still in his arms, he moved to the restroom and cleaned them both up. He slowly dressed himself then Stiles.  
"You hungry" Stiles asked as Derek took them downstairs.  
"Yeah" Derek said going into the kitchen.  
"Put me down then" Stiles said.  
Derek put him down.  
"Did you eat breakfast" he asked.  
"Yes" Derek said.  
"Well I didn't so I'm making breakfast" Stiles said opening the frige.  
"Cool" Derek said.  
Stiles made omelets with sausage and beacon, Derek ended up eating two plates. When they finished they headed into the livingroom and watched the Star War movies that he picked out at the library.  
They finished the first one and both Stiles parents came home for lunch. Stiles made Mexican food, which was good, then Claudia and John both left for work and Derek and Stiles started on the second movie they got about halfway through it when Claudia got out of work.  
"Hey mom" Stiles said.  
"Hey Stiles, Derek did you guys do anything other than watch movies" she asked.  
"Nope" they both answered.  
"Figures, I'll started dinner" she said walking into the kitchen.  
Stiles giggled when Derek started tickling him, "Derek!"  
"Hm?"  
"Stop" Stiles laughed harder.  
“Okay" Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, as they continued to watch the movie.  
"Boys dinners ready" Claudia called out.  
"Coming mom. Are you gonna stay for dinner" Stiles asked.  
"Yeah, let me just call my mom" Derek got up and took his phone out as Stiles headed into the kitchen.  
"Hey mom need help" Stiles asked.  
"Can you set the table, your dad got a double shift, is Derek gonna be joining us" Claudia asked.  
"Yes, he's just calling his mom" Stiles said putting three plates and cups along with forks. His mom made chicken with mash potatoes and green beans.  
  Derek came in a moment later, putting his phone in his pocket.  
"Miss Stilinski, do you need any help" he asked.  
"No we've got everything, you can just sit down" she said getting the chicken out of the oven, and sat it on the table.  
  Derek sat on one side and Stiles next to him, while Claudia sat opposite of them.  
"So Derek, I haven't gotten to know you yet, it seems only right that we do" she said serving her plate.  
"What do you wanna know Miss Stilinski" he asked polity.  
"How many siblings do you have" she asked as he served his plate along with Stiles.  
"Two sisters" he answered.  
"And you are Talia's son" she asked.  
"Yes ma'am" he said.  
"Its been awhile since I last spoke with Talia, it would be good to catch up with her again" Claudia said.  
"You know my mom" Derek asked.  
"Yes, Talia and I used to be best friends back when we where in school" Claudia said, "kinda like you and Scott."  
"What happened" Stiles asked.  
"Life. We drifted apart, but we still talk every now and then" she said.  
"I don't want to drifted off with Scott or Isaac" Stiles said.  
"Then don't, work for your friendship make it last" Claudia said.  
Stiles nodded then they went back to eating, Claudia still asking Derek questions about himself, seeing if he is worthy of dating her son.  
When they finished eating Claudia got up and put the dishes in the sink.  
"Mom I'll wash the dishes you should go rest" Stiles said.  
"Are you sure" she asking rubbing her head, her eyes where puffy and red.  
"Yeah I got it, go rest" he said kissing her forehead.  
"Okay, goodnight boys" she said.  
"Night mom."  
"Night Miss Stilinski" Derek said.  
They watched her walk out of the kitchen and upstairs.  
"Want help" Derek asked.  
"Sure" Stiles said, walking to the sink.  
"How is your mom" Derek asked, washing the dishes while Stiles dried.  
"She's getting worse everyday" Stiles said drying the plates and put them away.  
He sight, drying the forks and put them away. Derek watched him then turned off the sink, he faced him and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"What's wrong Stiles" he asked.  
Stiles looked up at him, tears in his eyes, "I don't want my mom to die Derek. I'm scared."  
Derek kissed his head as Stiles cried, his hands buried in his shirt, Derek sight he hates seeing Stiles like this. He's gonna need to talk to his mom, about considering giving Claudia the bite.

****

Derek left a little while after that, but he didn't go home he climbed the house and stayed on the roof watching over Stiles. Stiles stayed awake then, "Derek? I know your there, I heared you climb earlier."  
Derek slowly opened the window and climbed in the room. Stiles was laying in his bed facing the window, he smiled.  
"I hoped it was you" he said.  
"Thought you said you heared me" he said.  
"I heard something, I just hoped it was you" Stiles sat up, "lay with me?"  
"Sure" Derek took his shirt and jeans off, along with his shoes. He climbed in bed with Stiles.  
"Do you need to go home" Stiles asked.  
"No, I texted my mom saying I was staying over at Boyds" he said.  
"When will I get to meet him" Stiles asked.  
"If you want tomorrow" Derek rolled to his side facing Stiles and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
Stiles smiled, "I would like that."  
Derek smiled then rested his head on the pillow, with Stiles resting his head on Derek's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke up to an empty bed, and frowned had he dreamed the whole thing. There was a knock on the door.  
"Stiles you up?"  
"Yeah mom" he sat up rubbing his eyes.  
"You should get ready, remember we're going-"  
"To get me on birth control, I know" Stiles said blushing a little.  
  Claudia smiled at her son, "yes, so get ready."  
"Okay mom" Claudia walked out of his room, and Derek walked in from his bathroom, he blushed more, "how long have you been standing there?"  
  Derek smiled, "don't worry, it won't be that bad."  
"Yeah, how do you know?"  
"My oldest sister is on birth control and she told me all about it" Derek shivered.  
"Your lucky that your not gonna have some doctor all up in your private parts" Stiles got up to change.  
"True, but it would only be for a moment" Derek said, grabbing his jeans and put them on.  
  Stiles smiled, "when I come back your not gonna need clothes."  
  Derek rolled his eyes, "you either."  
"I'm fine with that" Stiles said truthfully.  
"Will I need to go call me when you get out" Derek pressed his lips against Stiles then went out the window.  
  Stiles gasped and rushed to the window but Derek was already gone.

****

"Mr. Stilinski?"  
  Stiles shivers then gets up and follows the nurse to the back room, Claudia said that she would wait in front for him. Even though he loves his mom, there are times when he doesn't need her around and he's great full that she stayed in the waiting room.  
  The nurse takes him into an exam room, and tells him to sit down on the exam table.  
"Okay Mr. Stilinski first I'm gonna ask you some questions then we can start, okay?" She asked sitting across from him, "it's normal for you to be nervous, and some of these questions are a little personal" she said.  
"Okay" Stiles said.  
"You ready?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, are you sexually active" she asked.  
"Just recently" Stiles blushed.  
  She nodded her head, "okay, for how long?"  
"A couple of days."  
"Okay, how are your periods?"  
"Inregular."  
"For how long?"  
"Three days."  
"When was your last period?"  
"Last week."  
"Are you still a virgin?"  
  Stiles blushed hard, "yes."  
"Sorry we need to ask" she said.  
"Its fine" he said.  
"Okay follow me" she got up and walked out of the room, and to the one across from it, "the doctor will examine you, there's a hospital gown there."  
  She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Stiles looked at the door then slowly took all his clothes off and put the hospital gown on, it exposed his back. He sat on the hospital bed and waited, after a few minutes the door opened and a young doctor walked in.  
"Mr. Stilinski, how are you" he asked sitting on the rolling chair and faced him.  
"Good" Stiles said.  
"Good, good, so want to explain to me why you are here today" the doctor asked.  
"My mom wanted to get me on birth control" Stiles said, "and honestly I do too."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay enough questions, can you please remove the gown" the doctor asked.  
  Stiles blushed, but removed the gown.  
"No need to be embarrassed."  
"I know" Stiles said.  
"Okay I'm gonna be checking you now" the doctor said putting on his gloves.  
  Stiles nodded then the doctor checked his chest, his stomach, and very uncomfortably his dick and balls.  
"Okay, you can put your clothes back on and wait in the waiting room while we get your prescription" he said.  
"Okay" the doctor walked out, as Stiles got dressed and he walked back to the waiting room where his mom was waiting.  
"How did it go" she asked.  
"Not bad, a little embarrassing, but not bad" he said sitting down.  
  Claudia smiled, "is that so?"  
"Yup" Stiles said.  
"Mr. Stilinski?"  
  Stiles got up and walked to the front desk, "here is your prescription, you can go to any pharmacy to get them" the lady said.  
"Okay thank you" he grabbed the prescription and turned where his mom was already up and heading to the door.  
"Your welcome."  
  Stiles followed his mom out then handed her the prescription, as they got in the car.

****

  Derek was getting in his car when he got a message.  
'I'm out' Stiles texted.  
'Where r u?'  
'Heading home.'  
'I'll meet you there.'  
  Derek drove to Stiles house and waited in his car, Stiles mom pulled in the driveway then when Stiles got off she pulled out and drove off.  
  Stiles ran to Derek's car and got in, he leaned over wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  Derek pulled him onto his lap and ran his hands over his body. Stiles moaned pulling Derek's hair making him groan out.  
"Stiles" Derek said his hands on his ass.  
"Let's go inside" Stiles moaned when Derek sucked on his neck.  
"Kay" he turned off his car then got off, and headed inside.  
  Stiles hopped up and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist still kissing him. He cried out when he felt Derek push his hand inside his jeans and rubbed his fingers against his hole.  
"Derek!"  
  Derek grunted walking up the stairs and into Stiles room, he didn't bother closing the door as he dropped Stiles onto the bed. He pulled his jeans down his legs along with his underwear, he flipped Stiles over and got the view of his life.  
"Please Derek, please" Stiles begged pushing his ass out towards him.  
  Derek reached down and parted Stiles cheeks, and saw Stiles hole wet and puffy, he leaned down and licked the sweet juices.  
  Stiles screamed, his hands gripping the sheets, his knees buckling under him.  
"Derek" Stiles cried out pushing his ass against Derek's face.  
  Derek leaned back and sucked a finger into his mouth, then slowly pushed it inside Stiles hole.  
  Stiles gasped out he'd done this to himself before but Derek's fingers where bigger than his and stretched him out more. Derek's other hand flipped him over so he was laying on his back.  
  He leaned down and took Stiles tiny cock in his mouth at the same time adding a second finger. Stiles cried out, his back arching off the bed hands pulling at the sheets as Derek's free hand pinched his nipples.  
"Derek I'm close" Stiles whimpered.  
  Derek sucked harder, his fingers hitting Stiles prostate with ever thrust.  
"Derek!" Stiles screamed his back arching off the bed.  
  Derek swallowed everything, he leaned down and cleaned Stiles hole making him whimper. Stiles was trembling as Derek went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. He cleaned Stiles down then took off his jeans and cleaned himself.  
"Did you-"  
"Yes I did" Derek said unashamed.  
  Stiles smiled, he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pulled him down on top of him, "stay" he said when Derek made a move to roll over.  
"Stiles I'm twice your size, I could crush you" Derek said.  
"I don't care" Stiles said wrapping his legs around his waist.  
  Derek sight and got himself comfortable, he ended up resting his head on Stiles chest, while he ran his hands through his hair, and closed his eyes.

****

  When Derek woke up Stiles was still running his hands through his hair.  
"How long have I been out" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"I don't know, I just woke up too" Stiles said.  
"Um, we should get ready" Derek picked himself off of his boyfriend, and off the bed.  
"I don't wanna" Stiles blushed as Derek looked at his naked body.  
"Thought you wanted to meet Boyd" Derek put his boxers on.  
"I do" Stiles sat up and covered himself with a pillow.  
  Derek smiled, he crawled onto the bed close to Stiles face.  
"What" he asked.  
"Your beautiful" Derek said.  
  Stiles face turned bright red, as he clenched his pillow, "thank you."  
"No need to be embarrassed" Derek smiled.  
"Shut up" Stiles said getting up and looked for his clothes.  
  Derek watched his bare ass then got changed, he waited until Stiles finished changing them they walked downstairs.  
"Where are we gonna meet him" Stiles asked.  
"We're meeting Boyd and Erica at a diner" Derek said.  
Stiles nodded.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles bit his lip nervously as he and Derek walked in the diner and walked over to where Boyd and Erica where sitting.  
"Hey Derek" Boyd and getting up to greet him.  
"Hey Boyd, hey Erica" Derek said hugging Erica as she stood up to greet him.  
"Hey Derek, and you must be the one who stole Derek from us" Erica smiled at Stiles.  
"Sorry?"  
"Oh honey don't worry about it, I'm kinda glad you did cause now Boyd doesn't h  
ave an excuse to not come over more often" she smiled hugging Stiles.  
"Yeah I'm screwed" Boyd said.  
"Honey do you want to know what a week without sex is" Erica asked not turning to look at him.  
Boyd's eyes widened, "sorry."  
Stiles giggled.  
"She can be evil when she wants to" Derek said.  
"Why are we still standing let's sit" Erica said sliding in the booth.  
Stiles slide in the booth across from her and Derek sat next to him, his arm going around his shoulders. They ordered their food and Boyd turned to Stiles.  
"So Stiles how long have you known Derek" he asked.  
"I've know you guys since 3rd grade, but Derek and I didn't start talking until a month ago" Stiles said.  
"Oh you where the guy that was always hanging out with Scott" Erica said.  
"Yeah that was me" Stiles said as their food came out.  
"We should all get together some time" Erica said.  
"We should and you should invite Scott and Isaac" Boyd said.  
"I'll ask but I think that it should be okay" Stiles said.  
"Oh what is Isaac gonna have" Erica asked.  
"We're not sure yet but he and I want a girl, Scott wants a boy" Stiles said.  
"I hope its a girl, they have the cutest outfits" Erica said smiling.  
"They do" Stiles smiled.  
Derek looked over at Boyd and he gave him the same look, they smiled and went back into the conversation.  
"So how are your music lessons going" Erica asked as their food came out.  
"Its actually pretty good, my teacher let's me stay after school and before school" Stiles said as he started eating.  
"I've heard you playing after school but I never went in cause I didn't want to distract you" Erica said.  
"That's nice of you but I can't say the same for Derek" Stiles said looking at his boyfriend.  
"Hey I let you practice" Derek defense himself.  
"Hardly" Stiles kissed his cheek.  
"Aw you guys are so cute, why can't we be that cute Boyd" Erica said looking at her boyfriend.  
"Cause all you want to do is have sex" Derek said before Boyd can say anything.  
"Hey I do not" Erica said defending herself.  
"He has a point" Boyd said.  
"I kind of agree with Derek, I did walk in on you guys in school remember" Stiles says turning bright red.  
"Shh we do not speak of that" Erica said.  
"Hold up, what" Derek said looking at Stiles, "when did this happen?"  
"Freshman year" Boyd said.  
"Yeah that was the first dick I've ever seen in person" Stiles said, "and I wasn't ready to see one."  
"Sorry but you know how hormones are, their a bitch" Erica said.  
"Couldn't agree with you more" Stiles said.

****

Stiles laughed at something Erica said as they walked to their cars.  
"If I had known you where this run I would have friended you a long time ago" Erica said.  
"Same" Stiles said when his phone beeped.  
"So what do you guys want to do now" Derek asked as Stiles gasped, "what is it?"  
"Isaac is in the hospital! We have to go" Stiles said.  
"Okay come on" Derek said getting his car keys out.  
"Mind if we cone with you" Erica asked, "I want to meet Isaac."  
"Sure" Derek said as Stiles got in the car and Erica and Boyd following him.  
Stiles had his hands on his laps in fists the entire ride to the hospital, when they got there he didn't even wait for the car to turn off flying out the car immediately.  
"Are you sure he's human" Erica asked as they tried to keep up.  
"I'm starting to question it myself" Derek said.  
When they got inside Stiles was talking to a nurse.  
"He's okay, just a little bleeding, but he's okay" she said.  
"Can I see him" Stiles asked.  
"Yeah over here" she said leading them down the hall.  
She opened a door and Scott was there holding Isaac's hand as the talked.  
"You scared the crap out of me" Stiles yelled marching over to Scott.  
"Sorry I was scared" Scott defense himself.  
"How are you Isaac" Derek asks as Stiles keeps fighting with Scott.  
"We're both fine" he said rubbing his belly with his free hand.  
"This is Erica and Boyd" Derek said introducing his friends.  
"I know you from school" Isaac said to them.  
"Its nice to meet you, I've been wanting to ask what your gonna have" Erica said.  
"I'm still to early to tell but I want a girl" Isaac said.  
"Oh a girl would be good" Erica said.  
"I want a boy" Scott said already finished his little encounter with Stiles.  
"Your not allowed to have any opinions on this matter" Stiles said.  
"I said I was sorry" Scott said.  
"Not good enough" Stiles said.  
Isaac giggles, "its okay Stiles."  
Stiles hummed, "if you say so."

****

After a couple of hours they let Isaac go.  
"Im gonna go With Scott and Isaac" Stiles said.  
"Yeah I need to drop them off anyway" Derek said.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Stiles said wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him.  
"Bye" Derek said then walked out of the hospital Boyd and Erica following.  
"So when are you planning on telling him the truth" Erica asked as they got in the car and Derek drove away.  
"Not yet, I wanna be able to have him for a bit before he freaks out on me" Derek said.  
"You know you can always turn him then he won't freak our as much" Erica said.  
"No I want to keep him away from the supernatural world" Derek said.  
"Do you really think that he's gonna stay away after he finds out" Boyd asks.  
"I know he won't" Derek said, "and that's what scares me."  
"I didn't know that you could get scared" Boyd said.  
"Neither did I" Erica said.  
"Believe it" Derek smiled a little.

****

"Scott for the love of god please stop staring at Isaac" Stiles said as they all walked in the McCall home.  
"Im sorry" Scott blushed.  
"Whatever just get the pills the doctor gave us" Stiles said.  
"Okay mom" Scott said walking back to the car.  
"How are you feeling" Stiles asked as he helped Isaac sit down.  
"Better, but a little tired" Isaac said resting his head on the couch.  
"You really scared me today" Stiles said.  
"I'm sorry I freaked out when I saw the blood, I thought I had lost her" Isaac rubs his belly.  
"Your not gonna lose her, I promise" Scott said walking in the room kneeling on the floor in front of Isaac, "I won't let anything happen to her or you."  
Isaac smiled, "you said her."  
"I did" Scott said kissing his belly.  
"You guys are so cute it makes me sick" Stiles said.  
"Whatever" Scott said, "you love us."  
"Your right" Stiles smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"So how's Isaac" Derek asked over the phone as Stiles prepared the table.  
"He's fine, getting a little sleep at the moment while Scott and I prepare dinner" Stiles said.  
"What are you making?"  
"Pasta" Scott said to the phone.  
"Hi Scott."  
"Hi Derek. You can come over if you want" Scott said bringing the pasta bowl to the table.  
"Thanks for the offer but I need to get home my mom is expecting me" Derek said.  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Stiles said grabbing the phone and put it between his shoulder and ear.  
"I'll pick you up" Derek said.  
"Okay, I'll dream of you" Stiles said.  
Derek chuckled, "I will too, goodnight."  
"Night" Stiles said as the line went dead,  he put his phone back in his pocket as Isaac walked in the room.  
"Hey I thought you where sleeping" Scott said kissing him.  
"I was but I smelled the food and I got hungry" Isaac said.  
Stiles smiled, "you and food."  
"Shut up I want food" Isaac said sitting down on the table as Melissa walked in wide eyed.  
"Mom you okay" Scott asked.  
"There's someone here to see Isaac" she said.  
"If it's my dad I don't want to see him" Isaac said.  
"It's not your dad" she said as someone walked in from behind her.  
"Camden? What are you doing here" Isaac asked getting up from his chair and walked over to his brother hugging him.  
"I just got back an hour ago, I went home and dad told me you left to go live with Scott. Why didn't you tell me" he asked looking at his younger brother.  
"I got pregnant and I couldn't handle dad anymore" Isaac said.  
"Why didn't you write to me" Camden asked.  
"I tried but dad got my letters and wouldn't send them to you" Isaac said.  
"I'm sorry Isaac I never should have left you alone with dad" he said.  
"It's okay I don't blame you" Isaac said hugging his brother again.  
Camden pulled back and looked at Scott, "I thought I told you not to get my brother pregnant McCall."  
"Hey you know what I'm not even sorry" Scott said making everyone burst into laughter.  
"Your alright McCall, your alright" Camden grinned.  
"Want to join us for dinner" Mrs. McCall asked.  
"I'd love to" Camden said sitting next to Isaac.  
Through dinner Camden asked Isaac how he was doing and if be was still going to school. After they finish dinner Camden and Isaac moved to the living room as Scott and Stiles cleans up the kitchen Mrs. McCall going to her room to shower and sleep.  
"How are you holding up" Stiles asked as he washed dishes and Scott dried them.  
"I'm good, I'm just happy to see Isaac happy" he said.  
"Is it cool if I crash here" Stiles said.  
"Sure" Scott said as they finished and went over to the living room.  
"I should get going, you have school tomorrow" Camden said.  
"Will I see you tomorrow" isaac asked standing up.  
"Yeah, I won't be called out for a while so I'll be here" he said.  
"Okay that's good" Isaac said walking his brother to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Night Isaac" Camden hugged him.  
"Goodnight drive safe" he said.  
"I will bye" Isaac shut the door.  
"How are you" Scott asked walking over to him.  
"I feel better, I've been wanting to talk to him since forever" Isaac said.  
"You'll see him tomorrow?"  
"Yeah he's coming over" Isaac said.  
"We should get to bed" Scott said.  
"Okay" all three of them went upstairs showered and went to bed. 

****

"Scott for the love of god-"  
"Well get up" Scott said smiling as he left the room.  
"I hate mornings" Isaac said as he got up and got dressed.  
"Don't we all" Stiles said walking in the room, wearing some of Scott's clothes.  
"Whatever" Isaac said as they walked downstairs to where Scott was attempting to make breakfast.  
"Move out of the way" Stiles said pushing Scott out of the stove as there was a knock on the door.  
"I got it" Isaac said walking to the door and opened it, "hey Derek."  
"Isaac how are you feeling?"  
"Better" Isaac closed the door behind him.  
"That's good" Derek said walking over to Stiles and kissed him.  
"Want food?"  
"Always" Derek said.  
"Shouldn't have asked" Stiles grinned placing a stack of pancakes on the counter.  
"I'll make some eggs and bacon" Scott said.  
"It's the only thing you know how to cook" Isaac said.  
"Hey that is not true. I know how to cook lots of stuff" Scott defense himself.  
"Scott you burned water. How does someone burn water" Stiles said as he and Isaac set the table and Derek helps Scott with the food.  
"Okay not my finest moments, but I can still cook."  
"Name one other thing you can cook" Isaac asked.  
"I cooked pasta yesterday" Scott grinned.  
"Actually I cooked it, you just put the pasta on the plate" Stiles said.  
Scott's grin fell, "your mean."  
"I'm just telling the truth" Stiles said as they all sat down and started eating.  
"Your still mean" Scott said as he digged into his food.  
A knock sounded through the house.  
"I'll get it" Stiles said getting up and went to the door, "what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to see my son" Mr. Lahey said  
"I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want to see you, so please go" Stiles said.  
"You don't tell me what to do" Mr. Lahey pushed the door open and walked inside.  
"You can't just come in here-"  
Scott and Derek stood up as Stiles went over to Isaac.  
"You have no right to be here" Scott said stopping him from getting to Isaac.  
"I have a right to see him" Mr. Lahey yelled pushing past them and into the kitchen, "always hiding behind your friends."  
"Leave me alone, I don't want anything from you" Isaac said.  
"I don't want you seeing Camden. I don't want him to throw away his life like you did" Mr. Lahey yelled.  
"You can't tell not to see my brother" Isaac yelled.  
"You stay away from him" Mr. Lahey moved forward and was about to grab Isaac but Stiles moved in front of Isaac and pushed Mr. Lahey away hard knocking him into Derek.  
"Don't touch him" Stiles said.  
"I think it's time you'd go" Derek said.  
"We're not-"  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Everyone turned and saw Camden and the Sheriff.  
"Camden what are you doing here" Mr. Lahey asked.  
"I'm here to see Isaac, we where going to talk. What are you doing here" Camden asked.  
"Camden I don't want you seeing Isaac" Mr. Lahey said.  
"What makes you think I'd listen to you, after everything you put Isaac through? When I wasn't there to protect him" Camden said, "there's a reason why I'm not living with you right now."  
"Isaac is he bothering you" Sheriff Stilinski asked.  
"Actually there's something I would like to report" Isaac said, "Scott could you go get the box, the one I told you never to touch."  
"Yeah" Scott ran upstairs and returned a couple of seconds later with a shoe box.  
"Here Sheriff" Isaac grabbed the box and gave it to Stiles dad.  
Sheriff Stilinski grabbed the box and opened it, "are these-"  
"Yes, my dad was abusive to me and my brother and when Camden was gone he would lock me in a freezer" Isaac said.  
"It's still in the basement" Camden said.  
"Coach Lahey your under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you can afford one, one will be appointed to you" Sheriff Stilinski said cuffing Mr. Lahey and took him out of the house and into the cop car.  
"Are you okay Isaac" Camden asked putting his hands on Isaac's shoulders.  
"Yeah I feel better now that I told someone" Isaac said hugging his older brother.  
"I'm glad you did" Scott said as Isaac pulled away from his brother and hugged Scott. 

****

"Isaac are you okay" Erica asked hugging Isaac as they walked into school.  
"How did you find out" Isaac asked.  
"Me" everyone turned and looked and saw Jackson, "I saw the Sheriff and cops search your old place."  
"Oh."  
"And I told them what I should have when I first heard it" Jackson said, "I hope you can forgive me for being an asshole."  
"If you can forgive me for this" Isaac said punching Jackson in the face.  
Everyone gasped expect Scott and Stiles who both laughed.  
"Guess I deserved that" Jackson said.  
"I'm satisfied" Isaac said shaking away the pain from his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres smut enjoy!!

"How's your hand" Scott asked as they sat in the cafeteria table.  
"It's sore but nothing I can't handle" Isaac said as Stiles sat on his side.  
"I'm fine too thanks for asking" Jackson said sitting down next to Scott.  
"Shut up" Stiles said as Derek sat next to him, kissing his cheek, "are you really friends with him?"  
"Yes."  
"Ouch someone doesn't like you Jackson" Erica said.  
"He made my life a living hell" Scott said, "course we're not going to like him."  
"Mine too" Stiles said eating his food.  
"Jackson" Derek said looking at his friend, "what did you do to Stiles?"  
"Nothing" Jackson said slowly.  
"It's okay Derek it's in the past" Stiles said placing his hand on top of his arm.  
"Stiles..."  
"Derek. Let it go" Stiles said.  
Derek looked at him for a moment then sight, "fine."  
There was an awkward silence after that, then a couple of minutes later Isaac couldn't handle it anymore.  
"Stiles walk with me" was all he said getting up from his seat and walked out of the cafeteria.  
Stiles followed knowing what was coming, "Isaac-"  
"Stiles I respected your choice not to tell your parents and Scott, but you have to tell Derek. He's gonna find out eventually Stiles" Isaac said.  
"He was drunk Isaac and he apologized, and besides Derek has only known me for a month and he's known Jackson his whole life" Stiles said, "it won't make a difference."  
"If you where him would you want to hear about it from you or other people" Isaac asked.  
Stiles sight, "you have a point."  
"Of course I do, now go out there and tell him" Isaac said giving Stiles a little push.  
It wasn't until after school that Stiles was able to look at Derek.  
"Come to my house I need to tell you something" Stiles said.  
"Okay what about" Derek asked.  
"About what happened between me and Jackson" Stiles said before he got in the car without another word.  
The drive back to Stiles house was uncomfortable but Stiles parents weren't home when they pulled in the driveway. Stiles got out of the car and walked inside Derek following him closely.  
Stiles closed the door but wouldn't turn to look at Derek,  "before I say anything I need you to promise that you won't get mad."  
"Why would I get mad?"  
"Because it's something Jackson did way before you and I met."  
"What did he do?"  
"Scott had dragged me and Isaac to a party with him and well they both ditched me and went off to do their own thing, so I started walking around and I went upstairs to go to a restroom when I bumped into Jackson. He was drunk and he got a little handsy."  
"Oh my God Stiles why didn't you tell me" Derek asked wrapping his arms around Stiles.  
"I didn't know how you would react, and I forgave Jackson he was drunk it wasn't his fault" Stile said.  
"Does Scott know" Derek asked.  
"No only Isaac."  
"And your parents?"  
"No I didn't want to go through that again and besides Jackson apologized" Stiles said.  
"Stiles-"  
"Derek I told you because I didn't want to keep anything from you" Stiles said.  
"You should have told your parents" Derek said.  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
"Stiles-"  
"Derek. It's my decision and I don't want to tell them at least not now" Stiles said.  
Derek sight, "okay."  
"Hey don't be mad" Stiles said wrapping his arm around Derek's neck.  
"I'm not mad, I'm just-"  
"Hey it's okay. Nothing happened he passed out" Stiles said.  
Derek cracks a smile, "your just trying to male me feel better."  
"Is it working?"  
"Maybe" Derek said as Stiles kissed him, going for another kiss when he pulled away.  
Derek wrapped his hands around the back of Stiles thighs and pulled him up. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as Derek moved them upstairs pulling his shirt over his head before he was dropped on the bed.  
He sat up and helped Derek pull his shirt over his head, then moved to unbutton his jeans pushing them and his boxers down. Derek unbutton and unzipped Stiles jeans then pulled them and his underwear down leaving them both naked on the bed.  
Stiles gasped when Derek wrapped his hand around him slowly moving down over to his hole circling it with his finger.  
"Derek please" Stiles begged grabbing Derek and pulled him over to his hole so it rubbed against him.  
Derek pulled back and flipped Stiles to his stomach, bringing him up to his knees ass in the air. He parted his cheeks then dove in and started eating him out making Stiles cry out.  
Stiles moaned out when Derek slowly entered a finger, moving it in and out.  
"Derek" Stiles moaned clenching the blankets in his fist.  
Derek hummed rolling his tongue pushing it as far as it would go his free hand playing with his small balls and dick.  
After a couple of minutes Derek pulled his fingers out and whipped Stiles juices on his dick slicking it up. He put his hands on Stiles hips and held him still as he slowly pushed in.  
Stiles gasped, "Ah! More!" He pushed himself back on Derek taking the rest of him.  
"Fuck" Derek groaned feeling Stiles wrapped around him. He pulled back then pushed back in going slow at first then moving faster.  
"Ah!"  
Stiles got on his hands and leaned back kissing Derek. Derek moved one of his hands and put it on Stiles cheek and moved his lips to his neck sucking the skin there, one of his hands going down and wrapped his hand around Stiles dick.  
"Derek I'm gonna-"  
"Me too" Derek said his voice had dropped down and was deep making Stiles cum all over himself.  
"Fuck" Derek growled his eyes changing color as he came; they both collapsed on the bed Derek half on top of Stiles.  
"I don't think I can move" Stiles groaned rolling over to Derek.  
Derek's eyes where closed as he kissed his cheek.  
"How are you" Derek asked.  
Stiles blushed, "I love you."  
Derek opened his eyes, "I love you too."


End file.
